Conventional industrial breading machines utilize one or more screw or auger type feeders to move breading material throughout the machine, such as from a hopper to an application section of the machine, or from a recovery reservoir back to the hopper. The traditional auger feeders can suffer from drawbacks in that they can damage the breading material, are prone to clogging, are difficult to clean and maintain, and are dangerous to operators.